


Yuri!!! on YAKOV

by RobertBobby



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Wtf am I doing, idk - Freeform, samantha why did we do this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9195485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobertBobby/pseuds/RobertBobby
Summary: Yuuri wrapped his arms around Yakov, squeezing tightly. He buried his face in his jacket, and he felt... different."Spacibo."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the Rostelecom Cup free skate, when Yuuri and Yakov are at the kiss and cry.
> 
> i dont know  
> im so sorry

"Huh, that's a higher score than i expected." Yakov turned to Yuuri, looking at him strangely. "What's wrong?"

Yuuri wrapped his arms around Yakov, squeezing tightly. He buried his face in his jacket, and he felt... different.

"Spacibo."

Viktor said to hug Yakov if he was in trouble, to make him feel better. But he didn't know that it would make him feel... like this. Like Yakov was a tasty katsudon instead of him, and he was a person who hadn't eaten for the amount of time it took someone to get hungry for katsudon.

"Hrmp, you're welcome, Yuuri. But you still failed your double toe loop what are you doing can you not do anything right unless Vitya is watching you-"

Yuuri silenced him by putting his finger on Yakov's lips. "I don't want Viktor to watch me. I only want you. I've always wanted you, and only you, to watch me. It was just lucky that he had to go to Japan today." Yuuri straddled Yakov and started kissing his neck.

"Yuuri..." Yakov squeezed Yuuri's butt. "Ever since I saw you in the banquet last year... I've always wanted to know... what your butt feels like. Da, it feels like how I've always imagined. мой Бог!"

Yuuri could already feel a hard thingy poke his hip ( hint it's not an ice skate that is painful and dangerous ) so he kissed Yakov passionately while moaning and stuff. Suddenly a voice shouted at them, "OI, KATSUDON DONT STEAL MY OTHER COACH YOU ALREADY HAVE VIKTOR WHAT THE FUCK"

Yuuri shouted back, "YOU CAN KEEP HIM I HAVE YAKY MY REAL BAE." He whispered seductively in Yakov's ear, "Yakov, do you want me to show you my real eros?"

Yakov giggled and agreed. Yuuri carried him bridal style all the way to his hotel and they played scrabble the whole night.

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> EXTRA:
> 
> Viktor watched them on live tv and cried beautifully. 
> 
>  
> 
> thx for reading


End file.
